


A Casual Affair

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A tiny amount of Jeongcheol, Alcohol, Bisexual Wonwoo, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Idols, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Wonhui, Sex after drinking, look mom I'm a rarepair writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: It started, as most things do, completely by chance.





	A Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline runs from June 2017 to May 2018. Despite how much overlap both groups have I still had to tweak the timing of some things so they synced up better (I know they didn't perform the same day at Kcon LA but you know....now they did). 
> 
> This baby been affectionately called Galaxy Brain up until last night and I'll probably always think of it that way. I was searching for this pairing and couldn't believe no one had written it so...I guess I had to do it.
> 
> Also please let me know if something needs to be tagged! I tried my best but this is my first time posting to AO3! I wasn't sure whether to rate this Mature or Explicit, but there is a sex scene, drinking, and occasional swearing.
> 
> To Jess, who held my hand through this entire process. Thanks for being my beta, muse and friend. I wouldn't have done this without you!

It started, as most things do, completely by chance. Wonwoo was getting a little claustrophobic in their dressing room and was heading to his favorite secluded spot for some alone time. The group was nearing their last week of promotions, and he found that his anxiety tended to spike toward the end rather than the beginning. He was a few paces down the hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, ready to grudgingly sigh and put up with (probably) Mingyu’s company, but Seungcheol was there instead.

 “I could use a little space myself, if you don’t mind me coming with you.” Wonwoo nodded, a small smile on his face.

 Wonwoo didn’t play favorites with his members (that just led to bickering) but if he _had_ to pick a favorite hyung, it would probably be Seungcheol. Seungcheol was one of those people that just screamed dependability. He was someone Wonwoo worked with more than the others, and maybe by proximity or maybe just because of who he was, Wonwoo usually came to Seungcheol when he needed to talk to someone.

The two continued on their walk, pausing in front of a vending machine to consider buying drinks (they both left their cards in the dressing room so that was a firm no), and bowing to a few seniors before they reached the spot. Wonwoo was sure more idols knew about the window, so he was kind of surprised to see it empty.  The trees were visible and the sidewalks were usually pretty deserted, and he always enjoyed the quiet atmosphere so he could recharge before performing. He sat in his usual spot, on the left, one knee up with an arm thrown around it. Seungcheol sat next to him, both legs crossed on the ledge, which he could only do because Wonwoo was as squished into the corner as he could get. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying being alone and not in a room with eleven other boys. A person could only take so much noise before they snapped, and Wonwoo was one of the members who tended to snap easily. Better to put some distance before starting a fight.

A noise made both of them turn, and then Seungcheol stood up, smiling his signature flirty smile, waving down a boy with soft pink hair. Wonwoo stood too, a bit awkwardly, but managed to look like a completely functioning human as the boy arrived in front of them. Seungcheol brought the boy in for a quick hug after they exchanged hellos. He turned a bit to Wonwoo, gesturing between the two.

“Taeyong, this is Wonwoo. Wonwoo, Taeyong. I don’t think the two of you have had a chance to meet. Wonwoo was sick the last time our promotions overlapped.”

Wonwoo bowed and gave his obligatory _nice to meet you_ as Taeyong did the same. Wonwoo immediately told him to drop the _Sunbae_ and just speak normally. It might be a normal part of idol life, but it always weirded him out a little when people older than him had to speak to him with honorifics. Taeyong gave him a look, but agreed anyway.

“You guys just started promotions right?” Seungcheol asked, and Taeyong nodded.

Wonwoo hadn’t seen their performance yet, and it was hard to tell the concept based on Taeyong’s pink hair alone. He was about to ask when Seungcheol’s phone chimed from his pocket. He took a step back from the two as he checked it, and his expression soured a bit before he looked up apologetically.

“Sorry. It looks like I have some leader duties to attend to. We still have an hour before dress rehearsal, but make sure you come back a little before, ok?” Seungcheol said as he turned to head back to their dressing room.

He gave a little wave, leaving the two boys alone. Wonwoo figured there was worse company than someone he just met and sat back down in his window seat. Taeyong stood there a bit awkwardly, not sure if he was really welcome.

“I thought your rap was really cool at MAMA last year,” Wonwoo started, hoping a little conversation would make Taeyong want to stay.

An expression crossed Taeyong’s face that he quickly clamped down before he gave a wry smile. “Thank you, I guess. It could have been better. I liked the song you performed last year too, but I like this new one a little better.”

Wonwoo was a bit surprised at that, and it must have shown on his face because Taeyong’s smile grew warm, a huff of a laugh escaping him. “What, because I’m in a group that does cool concepts I’m not allowed to like slow songs?”

Taeyong finally moved to sit next to Wonwoo, who made a little more room for him. Despite both of them being on the thinner side their knees ended up touching in the small space. Taeyong was still wearing his casual clothes, a pair of black ripped jeans and a plain tee shirt, but Wonwoo was already performance ready, his black suit pants and red button down a sharp contrast. He realized he’d been daydreaming a bit and mentally shook himself. “I didn’t say that. It’s just a little surprising, that’s all Taeyong-ssi.”

Taeyong let out a quick burst of laughter.

“If I don’t have to call you Sunbae then you can just call me hyung. I think that’s fair.”

The sun filtered through the window and hit Taeyong’s face just so, bouncing off his pink hair and sharp jaw and making his dark eyes glow. He was looking at Wonwoo with this soft, open expression and Wonwoo kind of forgot how to breathe.

“O-ok. If you insist, hyung,” he said, hoping the stutter wasn’t too obvious.

Wonwoo felt like he was lost at sea, dangerously close to drowning in whatever this situation was, and he decided then that he needed to regain some semblance of control over the conversation. He was Jeon Wonwoo, rapper of Seventeen, not a meek high school boy anymore. He cleared his throat a little, figuring that would help cover his earlier stutter.

“So, I heard this rumor about you recently,” he started, giving Taeyong a sly smile.

Taeyong returned it, the sun still making him look ethereal. “Oh? And just what did you hear about me?”

“I heard that you aren’t really into girls, to put it nicely.” He made a little face. “Some of the people I’ve heard that from didn’t say it quite that nicely though.”

Taeyong eyed him, really looked at him then. It wasn’t something he did on purpose, but Wonwoo had a tendency to overbalance his awkward feelings by putting people in awkward positions themselves. Sometimes it ended well, and sometimes not so much. He could tell (he’d been here before) that Taeyong was weighing his options. Taeyong’s face smoothed into something blank.

“It’s not the first time I’ve heard that about me. You know how rumors circulate in this industry. And besides, I could say the same about you.” The corners of his mouth quirked up as he continued. “Lots of girls have walked past me whispering about the handsome, low tone rapper in Seventeen who turns down every girl that’s ever talked to him. They figure it can’t be them, so it’s got to be you.”

Oh. Wonwoo was a little speechless. He wasn’t used to playing this kind of verbal cat and mouse, not with anyone except Junhui. He wanted to run his hand through his hair, but he didn’t want to fight with the coordis later so he just drummed his fingers on his knees, trying to figure out how to come back from this. While he internally floundered, Taeyong’s face softened.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m just teasing you. And besides, it’s just a rumor.”

He placed one of his hands over Wonwoo’s. His hand was cold but it felt nice, and the sudden contact didn’t bother Wonwoo as much as he thought it would. He decided to take a small chance, placing his other hand over Taeyong’s and squeezing.

“Well, you didn’t hear it from me, but that rumor might be half right.”

Taeyong’s smile was blinding.

“Mine might have some truth to it, too.”

A clatter down the hall made them both jump, hands separating like they were never together at all. They looked at each other, and Wonwoo couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out of him. Taeyong started laughing too, and soon both of them were laughing so hard Wonwoo slid out of the window seat and onto the floor. Once they calmed down, Taeyong spoke first.

“For the longest time it’s just been Ten and me. Most of the others know, or at least suspect, but it’s not something I want to burden them with. It’s not really something you can talk about with just anyone anyway, even with the people you’re closest to.”

Wonwoo nodded. He understood wanting to protect the people around you just as much as wanting to protect yourself. Idol life seemed fun from the outside, but one false step could spell the end of your career. There were things that you had to keep inside if you wanted to make it, and this was one of those things.

“So it’s just you then?” Taeyong asked.

Wonwoo shook his head and finally allowed himself to run his fingers through his hair. Let the coordis yell if they really wanted to.

“No, it’s not my story to tell, but I think it’s easy to see if you know what you’re looking for.”

Taeyong slid off the window seat to join him on the floor. Their knees were touching again, and Wonwoo was a little amazed at the heat he could feel between them.

“So, other than interrogate people you’ve just met, what else do you like to do?” Taeyong asked with a coy kind of smile.

Wonwoo was, maybe, a little stunned. This was flirting right? Taeyong was flirting with him, right?

“Besides interrogation, I also enjoy reading and mobile games.” He tried really hard to seem put out, but Taeyong gave him a quiet laugh and his façade crumbled instantly. Cute.

“I game a lot too, when I have time.” Taeyong leaned closer, like it was a secret.

He knew though. Taeyong didn’t have to tell him how little time there could be. He opened his mouth to ask something, but Taeyong’s phone chimed, and he sighed as he checked it. He stood up, stretching a little, and a strange feeling settled in Wonwoo’s chest at the sight.

“Now it’s my turn to take care of some leader stuff,” he said, sounding a bit regretful.

 Wonwoo stood up too, carefully dusting his pants off and praying they weren’t too dirty or wrinkled. Taeyong turned to leave, and an urgency filled Wonwoo’s gut.

“It was nice to meet you! I had a great time talking to you hyung. I hope we can talk again soon.”

Taeyong turned back around, phone still in hand.

“Here. Give me your number. We can talk a little easier that way and I can invite you to my gaming group.”

Wonwoo entered his number, texting himself from Taeyong’s phone so he’d have the number when he got back to the dressing room.

“I’ll see you around, Wonwoo.”

Taeyong gave him another blinding smile and a little wave before walking down the hall the way he had come, leaving Wonwoo with his swirling thoughts. He hadn’t even asked about their concept.

 

****** 

 

Wonwoo didn’t get to see Taeyong perform until both groups ended up in LA a month later. Other than an occasional hi and request to game together (which had so far failed. Their schedules didn’t sync up _at all_ ), they hadn’t had much opportunity to talk. Wonwoo was coming off stage, adrenaline coursing through him and a light sheen of sweat making his face itchy. Taeyong was about to go on, looking lost in his thoughts until his eyes drifted over and locked to him. Taeyong had this look that Wonwoo hadn’t seen before, dark and almost predatory. He was almost rooted to the spot by the intensity, but it was gone like it had never been there, and Taeyong smiled excitedly and gave a little wave. He was wearing all white, and his pink hair glowed in the haze of stage lights. Wonwoo dodged a few back stage staff and made his way over.

“Your performance was really great,” Taeyong said, leaning close to be heard over the crowd. “The part you do toward the end is my favorite. I like the back and forth you do with that other guy.”

Wonwoo heated up a bit at the praise, hoping a blush wasn’t betraying him.

“Thank you, hyung. I haven’t gotten to see your performance yet, but I’m definitely catching it tonight.”

Taeyong had commented on his performance twice now and he hadn’t even had the decency to watch a recording of the boy. He felt like a bad friend, if that was what they were. Taeyong just smiled.

“I hope you like it. I have to go, but I’ll try to catch you before we leave.”

He gave Wonwoo’s shoulder a little squeeze then followed the rest of his members up the stairs to the main stage.

Wonwoo watched his back as he left, looking down at his all black outfit, and the parallel felt like it was supposed to mean something. There was a large monitor hanging from the back of the stage area where staff could watch the performances, so he took up a spot against the wall across from it. If anyone asked, he was just checking out the competition or something.

The truth was, once the music started he couldn’t take his eyes off Taeyong. He was, without a doubt, a person born for the stage. His dancing, his expressions, even the diction of his rap showcased his natural talent coupled with years of hard practice. By the end of the performance, Wonwoo was maybe a little star struck. He hadn’t felt that way since he had passed BoA in the halls while they were promoting their debut single. It had been simultaneously exciting and terrifying, but he’d been young then; and now, faced with the lights on soft pink hair fading to black, he just felt intrigued.

When he made it back to the dressing room, Jun looked up, giving him one of those _you owe me an explanation later_ looks. He just shrugged, heading to the couch and grabbing his phone out of his bag. He sent a quick text to Taeyong ( _You were really cool, hyung. I liked it a lot_ ) then went straight to the internet to sate the curiosity that threatened to suffocate him. He spent the whole hour they had before the ending stage pouring over Taeyong’s rap lyrics. He wrote them himself and even though lots of rappers did the same thing, he felt somewhere in his chest how important that was to him.

The ending stage was a blur of screaming fans and quick bows. Wonwoo tried, he really did, to find a bright pink head. He wanted to talk to Taeyong about his performance, about his lyrics and his writing process, about how many hours he spent making the same face in the mirror until it didn’t feel like a mask anymore. By the time he got back behind the stage, tiredness seeping into his bones, he sort of gave up on the idea of bumping into him again. He headed toward the dressing room, only a few paces down the hall when he felt a tingling all the way up his head, like fingers trailing up the back of his neck into his hair. He stopped and turned around only to see all white and a shock of pink. Taeyong looked around himself quickly before walking closer.

“I can’t stay long. I’m glad you liked the performance,” he said, running a hand quickly through his sweat damp hair. Wonwoo felt star struck all over again.

“You’re really amazing hyung. When you’re on stage it’s like you’re a totally different person. You’re so cool.”

He felt his face heat up at his own rambling. He was acting like an excited fan. Taeyong laughed softly.

“I hear that a lot. They say it’s my charm, but I think you’re the same way.” He stepped closer to Wonwoo and looked straight up into his eyes. “You’re very intense on stage, but you’re much quieter and cuter off stage. When I see you it makes me realize why people like it so much.”

Wonwoo was definitely blushing now. Taeyong had this way of making him feel completely out of his depth, and for a moment he wished he was more like Junhui whose resting state was obvious flirt. He did his best to channel that energy and smirked.

“So I’m handsome _and_ cute now?”

Taeyong flushed and hid his face behind his hands. Cute. He stayed that way for a moment before looking up and meeting Wonwoo’s eyes.

“I guess you caught me, but can you blame me? Have you seen yourself, Wonwoo? Even by idol standards, you’re very good looking,” Taeyong said, eyes determined but face still flushed.

Taeyong was very cute without doing anything at all. He was simultaneously bold and shy, and Wonwoo felt dizzy from it. He knew he was attractive, but when faced with someone like Taeyong…there was no way he was attractive enough for this attention.

“Hyung, compared to you I-,” Wonwoo started, but Taeyong’s phone chimed and he pulled it out of his pocket angrily.

“Every time,” he huffed as he checked the message. He looked up and Wonwoo was surprised to see him look genuinely disappointed.

“I have to go. I’ll text you later. I hope we can meet up again before we leave.”

Taeyong laced their fingers together and pulled him in for a quick hug. His chin rested just on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Taeyong stepped back but kept their fingers entwined until the distance forced him to let go. As he waved goodbye and headed back down the hall Wonwoo felt something warm settle in his chest. _Oh_.

 

******

 

They lived off texts for a long time. When Wonwoo wasn’t on tour, he was practicing for their next comeback or attending end of year award shows. He thought back to the first time he met Taeyong, when he had talked about how there wasn’t any time. God, there was hardly enough time to sleep, let alone send anything more than a quick hello. The last text he had sent to Taeyong was _Happy New Year hyung._

Taeyong had replied _Happy New Year Wonwoo. 2018 is going to be an interesting year ;)._

 It wasn’t until a few days later that Wonwoo had a free minute to reply.

 _I’m looking forward to it_.

 

****** 

 

Wonwoo has dated exactly twice in his life. The first time was during his first year of high school, when being a trainee didn’t mean quite as much and he was still allowed some freedom. She was a girl in his grade, slim and petite with long, straight black hair and beautiful brown eyes. They dated almost six months before she decided he wasn’t focused on her enough (in his defense, she knew before they starting dating that he was a trainee). It didn’t hurt him as much as he thought it would, which meant she was probably right in the end.

The second time (if it could really be called dating) was when Wonwoo was eighteen. The other trainees threw him a party with a cake and everything. After the cameras stopped rolling and they got back to their dorms, Junhui climbed up to his tiny top bunk after everyone had gone to sleep and kissed him squarely on the lips.

“Happy Birthday, Wonwoo,” he whispered in the space between them. Junhui’s eyes flickered from his lips back up to his eyes, and Wonwoo, running off adrenaline and the heat thrumming through him, surged forward and reconnected their lips.

Jun hummed pleasantly, moving his hands to the back of Wonwoo’s neck. He felt like a bolt of lightning had struck him, bright white light behind his eyelids and the current surging through his whole body. They kissed softly for a few more minutes before he pulled Jun to lie next to him on the bed. The street lamp outside was the only light filtering into their bedroom. The sound of cicadas mixed with the soft snoring from the bunk below him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jun, whose own eyes were half closed, a light flush on his cheeks and breath coming a little fast.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, taking Jun’s hand and pulling him closer.

They were connected, leg to leg, hand to hand, chest to chest. Jun smiled and buried his face in Wonwoo’s shoulder. They stayed like that until their breathing synched up and they both fell asleep. When Wonwoo woke up, he was surprised to find they were still holding hands. Once Jun finally stirred awake, he looked at Wonwoo and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he sat up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Everything with Jun had always been easy. It was easy to talk to him, easy to make room in his life for a best friend, and whatever this was, it was easy too. They never told the other members about it, but Wonwoo figured a few suspected. Jun was, in a way, Wonwoo’s first love, his first for a lot of things, and even though they never officially dated each other, Wonwoo still counted it. Jun was way more real than that girl from high school, anyway.

It was near the end of Seventeen Project that the two decided what they were doing was too risky. They called off their arrangement before they were _really_ under the public eye. Rookie groups didn’t need scandal, and Wonwoo wouldn’t jeopardize everything they had all worked for, not even for Junhui. Besides, they were still best friends and he figured they could live off fan service if they had to.

Fast forward three years, and Jun was sprawled next to him on his single bed, glancing between his gaping mouth and his phone screen before burying his face in his hands and laughing loudly. Wonwoo snapped out of his daze just enough to kick lightly at his leg, eyes still glued to his phone.

“I didn’t know you had it this bad, but you _really_ have it bad,” Jun said from behind his hands. Wonwoo waited for the video to stop before turning to the boy and glaring.

“I don’t _have it bad_. I’m just seeing what he’s been doing. Am I not allowed to keep up with my friends?”

Jun laughed again, hooking his leg over Wonwoo’s and inching closer.

“I can’t say I’d blame you for having it bad. He’s very handsome. Don’t you think it would be fun to do something like this? Maybe you and I should do a cover and upload it. The fans would go crazy.”

Jun smiled playfully at him as he dropped his phone on the bed and buried his face in his hands. It felt like someone tossed him into a hot spring, his body slowly heating up until he was sure he was boiling alive. Maybe he did have it bad.

“We can’t just cover something like this. How could I say ‘I’m gonna knead your body’ with a straight face? This is above my skill level. I can act sort of sexy, but I’m not this sexy.”

He flopped face first into the mattress. Jun leaned close, his lips right next to Wonwoo’s ear.

“Oh? So he’s sexy?”

He could hear Jun’s smug smile. He groaned and willed himself to melt into the mattress. Jun would never let him live this down.

 

****** 

 

Wonwoo played Taeyong’s verse in Yestoday three times before he regained the ability to think. Sometimes, it was like Taeyong was a mirror, reflecting the cracked and scarred pieces Wonwoo kept hidden back at him. Taeyong was never afraid to pour himself into his lyrics, didn’t seem to mind if those hidden things were thrust harshly into the light to be scrutinized. It left him a little dazed, his mind jumping back to LA when their stage outfits had been black and white, back to when he thought it was supposed to mean something. It made him think about his own lyrics, when he said there wasn’t a single person who would listen to his secrets. He wondered, hope blooming in his chest, if maybe there was someone.

 

****** 

 

They didn’t meet again until Japan. The group was back in their hotel, members scattered here and there among their rooms. Wonwoo was with Jun, Minghao and Mingyu in Seungcheol’s shared room. Seungcheol had convinced their manager to get them some soju and the members were playing some drinking games, enjoying some free time after their showcase. Wonwoo was on his second bottle, head leaned back against the couch cushion, wrapped in a warm haze, when he felt a dip next to him. He almost sighed aloud, readying himself to deal with (probably) Mingyu, when he opened his eyes to find Taeyong. Wonwoo slammed his eyes shut and flopped his head back against the cushions. When he cracked his eyes open again, Taeyong was still there in ripped black jeans and a black hoodie he’d never seen before. There was no way he was drunk enough to imagine up Taeyong in clothes he’d never seen the boy in, so Wonwoo shook his hair out of his eyes and turned to look at him.

“What are you doing here?”

He honestly hoped he sounded drunk rather than dazed and hopeful.

“Our showcase is two days from now. I guess our companies booked the same hotel. Seungcheol saw a few of us in the hall and asked if we wanted to come hang out. I couldn’t be rude and say no.”

Taeyong smirked as he opened a bottle of soju that he must have gotten from Seungcheol, drinking almost half in one go. Wonwoo couldn’t stop staring at his fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle, his tipsy brain more than happy to bombard him with other things Taeyong’s fingers would look good wrapped around. God, he needed to calm down. Taeyong leaned toward him a bit.

“Actually, drinking outside the dorm makes me really nervous. You never know who could be watching.”

Wonwoo nodded in agreement, pulling the sleeves of his white hoodie down to cover his hands. He knew that feeling for himself and couldn’t imagine how it must feel for Taeyong, whose individual fansites alone outnumbered all of Seventeen’s.

“Don’t worry, hyung. It’s just us here. You can relax as much as you want,” Wonwoo said, leaning sideways so their heads were almost touching, “I’ll take care of you.”

Brave. Wonwoo was being brave and stupid. Taeyong just smiled and took another swig.

They talked like that for a long time. Wonwoo was completely captivated by everything Taeyong, and by the time he looked around the room had almost completely cleared out. At some point, Taeyong had finished the rest of his bottle. He set it on the table in front of them and then swung his leg over Wonwoo’s and sat face to face in his lap. Taeyong’s face was flushed a soft, pretty pink. Wonwoo felt like he’d been punched, all his breath leaving him in a whoosh.

“Are you sure this is okay, hyung?”

Taeyong either didn’t hear him or ignored him completely, and instead turned his head a little and nodded toward Jeonghan and Seungcheol. They were lost in their own world, doing that thing they did where they were almost, almost kissing, waiting to see which one would break first and slam their lips together.

“So…Seungcheol and Jeonghan?” Taeyong mused quietly, turning his face back to Wonwoo. He smirked.

“I told you before, hyung, it’s not my story to tell. We all have our secrets, you know that.”

Taeyong got this look then, one that Wonwoo had only ever seen on stage. It was like flicking a light switch on, and suddenly Taeyong was _Taeyong_ and his eyes were so dark, with so much heat Wonwoo had to force himself not to turn away. Taeyong leaned closer, so close their lips were almost touching, as close as Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and Wonwoo wondered dizzily if Taeyong was playing the same game with him.

“We do have our secrets, don’t we?” Taeyong stayed there a minute longer before moving away, face completely neutral like nothing had even happened.

Wonwoo wondered which one of them would be the first to break.

 

******

  
Wonwoo’s back hit the wall twice before he ended up on the bed, Taeyong flopping next to him in the near dark. The journey from Seungcheol’s room to this one was a little hazy, but the feeling of Taeyong’s hand lingered on his wrist like a burn.

“What about your roommate?” Wonwoo asked quietly, wanting to disturb said roommate as little as possible. Just the thought of someone else in the room made his heart beat quicken and the lingering haze from the soju leave him completely. Taeyong turned on his side to face him.

“I kicked Donghyuk out before I even knew you were here. He’s sleeping with Mark and Jaehyun so this room is all mine tonight.”

Wonwoo turned to mirror him and felt his nose scrunch as he smiled. Maybe god didn’t hate him after all. He looked at Taeyong, his honey blonde hair and cute nose, his pretty neck, his small, small waist, his long, long legs, and by the time his eyes made it back up Taeyong was giving him that look again.

 _Hot_. Except Wonwoo must have accidentally said that out loud because Taeyong moved closer until their bodies were almost touching.

“ _You’re_ hot.” Taeyong’s voice was low as he draped his arm around Wonwoo’s waist.

Taeyong’s hand was cold enough for him to feel through his shirt, or maybe he was just as on fire as he felt inside.

“Hyung I-” Wonwoo started as he slid his own hand up Taeyong’s arm and took a steadying breath. He hadn’t been this nervous in ages. Taeyong glanced down then into his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks.

“It’s just…we can finally be _alone_ and we have _time_ and you’re so _hot_ and I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you,” he answered in a rush, looking down at Wonwoo’s lips then back up to his eyes, “If-if that’s okay with you.”

Wonwoo didn’t even let himself process the information, nodding so quickly he thought he’d pull a muscle.

When Taeyong kissed him, it was like every nerve in his entire body fired at once. His lips were soft and warm and a little dry. He slid his hand behind Taeyong’s neck and the other around his waist, moving him until their bodies were flush. Taeyong’s hand slowly moved up his waist, his chest, into his hair and he couldn’t help his quick inhale at the feeling. The kiss turned heated in no time, Wonwoo licking across Taeyong’s bottom lip and as he opened up their tongues met in the middle. He moaned into Taeyong’s mouth at the feeling, and Taeyong slid his hands under Wonwoo’s hoodie, the cold sending a pleasurable shiver through him. Taeyong broke their kiss, his hands continuing to trail up Wonwoo’s body.

“Off, off, off,” he whispered and Wonwoo obliged, pulling his hoodie and shirt off in one go. Taeyong gripped his waist, splaying his fingers across his back as he pulled Wonwoo in for another heated kiss.

Taeyong pushed at his shoulder until Wonwoo was on his back, the other boy hovering above him, breathing heavy like he’d been dancing for hours instead of making out on a hotel bed. Taeyong ran a hand through his hair and pulled his shirt over his head, and Wonwoo swore he was going to lose his mind. He sat up quickly, a hand on Taeyong’s waist to keep him in his lap, and pulled him in for a rough kiss, his tongue mapping the older boy’s mouth like he was committing it to memory. Taeyong rolled his hips against Wonwoo’s and he bucked up to meet him, moaning softly into his mouth. When they broke apart, Taeyong was flushed a pretty pink all the way down his chest and Wonwoo felt like he might never be able to breathe properly again.

“Do you have-?” he asked breathlessly, and Taeyong nodded, scrambling off the bed to his luggage, pulling out some condoms and lube that he tossed somewhere on the bed before climbing back into Wonwoo’s lap. He licked a stripe from his neck up to his ear where he finally whispered, “I wanna ride you.”

God he sounded wrecked. Wonwoo felt all the blood shoot straight to his groin and he groaned, burying his face in Taeyong’s neck. He let his teeth graze over the skin there. Taeyong shivered against him, and that was all it took for him to fall on top of the older boy.

“Next time. Let me take care of you hyung. I really wanna blow you.” Taeyong flushed even darker, throwing an arm over his face as he nodded.

He gave Taeyong’s lips a quick peck before kissing his way down his chest, letting his thumb ghost softly over a nipple and feeling the body beneath him jerk under his hands. Wonwoo felt dizzy. This boy was really going to be the end of him. By the time Wonwoo made it to his jeans, Taeyong’s chest was heaving, and when he sucked a dark mark next to his hip bone he let out a desperate moan. Wonwoo was so hard he could hardly think straight. He slid his hands up Taeyong’s thighs, letting a hand graze over his obvious erection before finally unbuttoning his jeans and pulling everything off.

Taeyong was already the most beautiful person Wonwoo had ever met, but Taeyong _naked_ was like a religious experience. The smooth line of his neck, his flushed chest, his barely there abs, the jut of his hip bones, his strong thighs, his absolutely beautiful cock. Wonwoo had never wanted anything in his mouth so bad. He wrapped his hand around Taeyong, stroking him a few times just to hear him groan, before finally leaning down and taking as much of the other boy in as he could. He could taste precum on his tongue and he let out a soft moan, Taeyong echoing him he snaked a hand into Wonwoo’s hair.

“Oh _God_ ,” he gasped out, his breathing absolutely ragged.

Wonwoo bobbed his head down until he met his hand. He could feel Taeyong almost hit the back of his throat and couldn’t help the little shiver that went up his spine. He ran his tongue along the underside on his way up, circling around the head as he made his way back down. Taeyong’s hand tightened in his hair, and okay _that_ was hot. He bobbed up and down for a few more minutes until he heard Taeyong’s breathing speed up. He licked across the head, collecting the precum as it welled up before diving back down. He moved his hand away as he reached the base, taking Taeyong fully down his throat. He felt heat pooling in his own dick as he stayed there, tonguing around Taeyong’s cock as he heard the older boy keen. When he finally felt the need to breathe, he came up with a lewd pop, panting as he looked up Taeyong’s body.  

Taeyong was the definition of wrecked, his body glowing with a light sheen of sweat, his chest heaving, the arm that had been thrown over his face now fisting the sheets. He locked eyes with Wonwoo as a small smile crept to his lips.

“Jesus, where did you learn to do _that_?”

Wonwoo smirked, a tiny bit of pride swelling in his chest.

“I’m a man of many talents. I’ll talk you through it next time if you want hyung.”

Taeyong groaned and his arm was back over his eyes. Cute. Wonwoo glanced around the bed until he spotted the lube Taeyong tossed earlier, uncapping it and adding a generous amount to his finger. He situated himself back between the other boy’s legs, licking a fat stripe from the base to the tip of his cock before swallowing him back down and tracing his finger around his entrance. Taeyong’s moan was absolutely filthy as Wonwoo pushed in, taking Taeyong to the back of his throat at the same time. God, he was tight, and Wonwoo’s dick twitched in interest.

Taeyong’s back arched off the bed as another moan escaped him, and Wonwoo had to hold his hip with his free hand to keep from choking. He continued to shallowly thrust his finger, trying to get him used to the feeling more than actually prepping him. He pulled off Taeyong’s cock enough to breathe through his nose. When he glanced up, the older boy was flushed almost to his navel, the heels of both hands pressed to his eyes, breaths coming quick and shallow.

Wonwoo felt another jolt of arousal shoot through him and settle deep in his gut. He was so turned on he felt like he could die, but the desire to take care of the boy beneath him helped keep him in check. He pulled his mouth from Taeyong, switching to stroking him with his free hand as he added a second finger. Taeyong moaned at the stretch, his hands coming off his face to fist in the sheets again. He gave Taeyong’s cock a slow stroke, thumbing the head just as slowly so he could watch Taeyong’s face contort in pleasure. He thrust a little harder, crooking his fingers as he searched for that spot.

“You can go faster you know. I won’t break,” he gasped out.

“I thought you said we had all night hyung.” He adjusted the angle of his fingers and Taeyong practically screamed, back arching fully off the bed.

“God, there!”

Wonwoo smirked, adding a little more lube before pushing in with a third finger. He kept away from Taeyong’s prostate on purpose, barely grazing it with each thrust as the boy beneath him gave a small whine.

“Don’t tease me, Wonwoo. What do you want? Should I beg for you?” He looked into Wonwoo’s eyes despite the heavy flush on his face, wetness clinging to his lashes. “Please fuck me. _Please_. Please put your dick in me because I _need_ to feel you inside me.”

Wonwoo gasped and thrust his fingers hard enough to move Taeyong up the bed and his moan was loud enough he worried someone would actually hear next door.

“Since you asked so _nicely_ -” he aimed another hard thrust directly at Taeyong’s prostate, rubbing the spot mercilessly as Taeyong writhed beneath him. “I can’t say no when you beg so pretty, hyung.”

Wonwoo pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets as Taeyong let out a small whimper at the loss. He peeled off his jeans, gasping at the drag over his neglected cock. He stroked himself a few times, hissing at the contact before grabbing the condoms from their spot on the bed and ripping one open.

“God you’re so hot,” Taeyong gasped out, his gaze raking over Wonwoo’s naked body as he rolled the condom on. He uncapped the lube, squeezing a thick line up his dick before stroking himself over the condom. He settled back between Taeyong’s legs, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“No, _you’re_ hot.”

He stroked his hand over Taeyong’s cheek gently as he got up, hooking one of Taeyong’s legs around his hip as he lined himself up. He pushed in carefully, going slow until he was bottomed out. Taeyong threw an arm over his face to hide the way his eyes screwed shut, half at the burn and half in pleasure. Wonwoo leaned down and moved his arm away as he kissed him again. The tight heat was almost too much for him to take. He kissed Taeyong languidly, tonguing around his mouth until Taeyong began to rock his hips up impatiently.

“ _Move_ ,” he gasped between their lips. Wonwoo was finding that the longer he was around Taeyong the more he wanted to simultaneously pleasure and ruin him. It was dangerous. He pulled out slowly, thrusting back in just as slow. He was determined not to hurt the boy beneath him even if his own body felt like a guitar string tuned too tight.

“Oh my _God_ , Jeon Wonwoo just _fuck_ me already _please_ -” Taeyong was practically crying, his hands so tight in the sheets his knuckles were white. “You can fuck me as hard as you want I just want to feel you god _please_ -”

Wonwoo’s response was pulling out until just the head of his cock was left inside then slamming back in so hard Taeyong had to move his hands to brace against the headboard, a drawn out moan escaping him. He put both hands on Taeyong’s hips as he slammed in again and again, the older boy going almost boneless beneath him. Wonwoo couldn’t stop the string of curses that left his mouth. Taeyong was so tight, flushed all over and covered in a sheen of sweat, his cock leaking across his stomach. He wouldn’t be able to last.

Wonwoo changed the angle of his thrust, aiming dead on for Taeyong’s prostate. He reached between them and pumped Taeyong’s cock in time with his thrusts, feeling his orgasm swirling in his gut but fighting it back.

“God, hyung, the things I’m going to do to you next time,” Wonwoo growled out, working Taeyong’s cock faster as he moaned. “I wanna see your pretty mouth on my dick. I want you to suck me off until I’m so close I can’t stand it. I wanna feel your pretty hands around me. I want them _in_ me. I wanna ride you until you forget your own _name_.”

He felt Taeyong tighten around him as he slid his hand over the head of his cock. He thrust once, twice more and Taeyong came with a broken moan, spilling all over his stomach. Wonwoo stroked him through his orgasm as he sped up a little more, chasing his own release. He felt the tightening in his gut as his breathing sped up, and Taeyong looked into his eyes and said, “On me, on me _please_ -”

He pulled out, getting the condom off just in time to come with a groan all over Taeyong’s chest and stomach. He collapsed on his hands, hovering over Taeyong as he regained the ability to think. Taeyong touched his face gently and pulled him down a little more for a kiss. Wonwoo managed to avoid the mess that was Taeyong’s upper body as he flopped on his back next to him. Taeyong traced a finger absently over his own stomach, gathering some of the cum there and putting it in his mouth with a smirk. If it were physically possible for Wonwoo to be hard again right after an orgasm he would be. He covered his face with his hands.

“Hyung, you’re killing me.”

Taeyong pulled his finger out of his mouth with an obscene little pop. “That was amazing, but I have got to get cleaned up. If this dries on me I won’t be able to sleep.”

Wonwoo hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get a towel and dispose of the condom. A quick glance in the mirror showed he looked as completely fucked out as he felt. That was something future Wonwoo could worry about though. For now, he just wanted to snuggle. He returned to the bed and cleaned up the older boy as best as he could, tossing the towel carelessly to the floor before burrowing under the covers. Taeyong slid in next to him, his face still a pretty pink. They lay there, hands linked in the space between them under the covers as their breathing slowed.

“So you really want to ride me?”

Wonwoo groaned at buried his face in the pillow.

“You can’t hold what I say during sex against me, hyung.”

Taeyong pushed his shoulder gently and smiled as Wonwoo peeked at him.

“I guess we’ll just have to play rock paper scissors for it then because I want to ride you until your forget your own name too.”

Lee Taeyong was really going to be the death of him.

 

******

 

When Wonwoo woke up, he was surprised to find only one text waiting for him. It was from Jun: a single wink emoji. He sighed but a small smile crept onto his face. He should really get Junhui something nice after how much he probably covered for him last night.

Taeyong was somehow even more beautiful asleep. The sun streamed in through gauzy curtains and made his whole face glow softly, like he had on stage makeup but it was just him. Wonwoo stared openly and debated the ethics of taking a picture of the sleeping boy. He finally settled on just burning the image into his mind. Better a memory than future blackmail. He turned fully onto his side and pulled Taeyong gently toward him until the two were snuggled together. Taeyong let out a soft noise, turning over so his face was smushed into Wonwoo’s shoulder, their legs tangling together. Every moment he spent with Taeyong felt like he was meeting the boy all over again. He buried his face in Taeyong’s hair and breathed deeply, warmth spreading through his whole body. A fluttering started in his chest, and it was too early to give it a name, but he wanted to keep the feeling around. He started to drift back into sleep when he felt Taeyong stir. Taeyong met his eyes and smiled almost shyly. Cute.

“What time is it?” he asked with a small yawn, turning away to grab his phone off the night stand. He checked through his messages lazily, curling back into Wonwoo who pulled him closer, hands settling around his waist.

“Hyung, are you free today?”

Wonwoo rest his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. In another life, maybe one where he was studying literature at some university somewhere, Wonwoo would worry he was acting clingy. In this life though, he honestly didn’t know when they would see each other again. There had been a lot of talk last night of next time, but neither of them really knew when that would be. Taeyong laced their fingers together, pulling Wonwoo’s hand up to his face and kissing it softly.

“We have rehearsals this afternoon, but I’m free until then.”

Wonwoo let himself grin.

“Then let’s order breakfast in bed and we can play Battlegrounds after.”

Taeyong turned his head to eye Wonwoo, smiling so big Wonwoo swore his heart was going to rip in half right there.

“Jeon Wonwoo, I like the way you think. But we have to get something sweet or the deal’s off.”

Wonwoo hid his face completely in Taeyong’s shoulder.

Cute cute cute cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I do actually think that there's an interesting parallel between Taeyong's verse in Yestoday and Wonwoo's verse in Can't See The End.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm truly grateful to each and every one of you! 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on twitter about any and all WonYong? WonuTaeyong? feelings!
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
